


Djali And Hugo: The Perilous Rivers Of Madness And Passion

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney RPF, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, France (Country), Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, baguettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Djali and Hugo are much in love, and decide to go to Poses to celebrate. However, Esmeralda the mega whore won't let! Will our heroes trump the evil gypsy slut and celeberate their love!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Djali And Hugo: The Perilous Rivers Of Madness And Passion

It was the Djali and Hugo anniversary, and the two lovers decided to do something special to celebrate. They left the Notre Dame cathedral in the morning, and it was a beautifully fine day, all the pigeons dancing and prancing in a passion of romance and lust.

"My beautiful love the Hugo, how about we travel to Poses to celebrate?" asked felicity the goat lover.

"Yes, I always wanted to go to Poses!" calpped happily the hands of the stone gargoyle, "That is so romantic!"

And so the two lovers kissed, and wented to rent a boat to travel to Poses. But unknown to them an ugly and evil whore woman watched (basically like Esmeralda in the movies). It was............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ESMERALDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"GRRRRR so you are a FAGGOTED my goat the Djali you will pay for your SINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched harpily the gypsy woman, fingering her putrid pussy full of bacteria and fungi.

So Esmeralda killed a boat driver by squirting her toxic vaginal fluids on him, melting his flesh from his bones. She then grabbed her son and tore his limbs off, using them as rows, leaving his corpse behind to be raped by rabid mallards and geese. She roared viciously like a demoness tiger of hatred, her gums filthy and her teeth black because she washed them with horse manure. She went furiously after them, but her whoredom was her downfall: her vagina secreted poisonous fumes that set her boat on fire!

 

"YEEEAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH STUPID PUSSY I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Esmeralda angrily, grabbing a knife to stab her vagina, but it was too latte.

The fire spread like wildfire, the flames burning Esmeralda's whoreful dress and setting it ablaze, roasting and burning her flesh. Her skin blackened and charred until it was a crisp that easily disintegrated into nigger dust, her muscles boiled in their own blood and pus like chicken stew, noxious gases concentrated long her her epidermis and bubbled violently, exploding into many small terrorist blood exacrations. Her bowels were heated tremendously, all gas vomited out of her esophagus in an enormous barf, followed by pure black undigested diarrhea. The flesh then gradually fell as a dark red paste, fanning the flames further. Immense torrents of flames went up her unvirginal and disgusting vagina, melting off the endometrium, singing the labia and ejecting out the clitoris like giant acne. Esmeralda tried to jump into the water, but her noxious vaginal fluids set the river on fire, and so she was righteously burned to death like the witch bitch she was.

Meanwhile, Djali and Hugo were kissing.

"My love, you're so hot" moaned Hugo with much pleasure, kissing Djali's neck softly.

"Shut up and fuck me" moaned Djali, impatiently driven by the madness of lust.

Djali then grabbed the Hugo stone erection with his hooves. Hugo's cock was shaped like an elephant, so it was good for oral. Djali then got on his knees and started to suck!

"Oh my love, your tongue is like a rhodhodendron petal vest of madness and pure pansy!" moaned Hugo like an hippopotamus of despair.

Djali much like the adoration, so he sucked harder still, making it very pleasure for Hugo phallus. He then stopped sucking the cock to lick the enormous, soccer ball sized balls, which were enormous and delicious. He tickled the granite wrinkles with his tongue sexuality tongue of many tricks, which made the gargoyle very much moanful and pleasurable. Hugo in turn bent over to rim Djali's arse, grabbing his tail up and shoving his enormous, crocodile penis like tongue up the goat's ass. With a single lick, the gargoyle mouth phallus penetrated the purple, decaying ring of the caprine, fucking Djali's ass with much desire. The goat much liked, moaning like a starved elephant of metempsychosis emotions of a past life of misguidance.

"Oh my love the Hugo, your tongue is much pleasantry in my anal hole of delicacies and dementia!" 

Hugo could not respond, because his tongue was on ass. The Djali anus was very acidic because of conifer needle diet, so his rock tongue began to dissolve, filling the goat's ass with an enema of sediments. Soon, his colon was full of granite cement, which molded perfectly to his rectum's shape. The expanding rock smashed Djali's prostate, making him moan especially loud. In turn, Djali returned to suck Hugo's dick, sucking fastly and furiously, his lips a tight sphincter around the wonderous rock penis gargoyle monster dick. Both lovers were dangerously close to orgasm, and couldn't hold it anymore.

"Dwahli, ihm gonnah CUM!!!!!!!!!!" said Hugo because his mouth was full.

And so they did. Djali's watery seed fertilised the earth, producing loads of flowers and roses of beautiful prettiness, while Hugo flooded Djali's mouth with pure silver spunk. Djali much liked and swallowed, and Hugo withrew his mouth from his lover's ass. The load of cement that was his tongue remained lodged, however, and so Djali expelled it out as if he was shitting, dropping the rock into the depths of the Seine, where it would remain a hidden treasure that many would seek for decades to come.

"I love you so much much" panted Djali, and the two lovers kissed.

However, much to their surprise, something bad happened. In front of them, the sky turned evil and orange, and a portal to hell opened! Djali and Hugo couldn't believe it, Esmeralda enslaved Frollo and opened a dimensional gate THROUGH HIS ANUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"HAW HAW HAW you FAGGOTEDS thought you could win, but acthelly (geddit) I WON! Now you will DIE and go to HECK!!!!!!!!!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!" cackled Esmeralda whorely and sluttily, dancing and prancing in her shit-encrusted high heels.

She then did a spell with her dung covered fingers, and she threw a fireball at them. But Hugo and Djali doged, and she got MAD.

"GRRRRRRRRR you dirty cheating faggots Frollo send your arsenal!" she roared evilly, pucnhing her uterus with hatred.

Frollo then farted out noxious gases, and lumps of lava shit began pouring out of his ass, filling the Seine river. Unfortunately, Esmeralda got in the way of the dung and fell into the water.

"Help, gypsies can't swim!" she cried pitifully as she struggled to swim.

"We have to help her!" said Djali righteously.

"Why, she tried to kill us?" asked Hugo questioningly?

"Because we must always forgive" Djali answered wisely.

Those words of pure wisdom wises inspired Hugo very much, and he kissed his righteous beloved with my pride and adoration. They then grabbed a rope and threw to the river, and brought Esmeralda to the boat.

"I don't understands, why did you save me you dumb fags?" asked Esmeralda stupidly.

"Because, at the end of the day, nobody is truly evil. Everyone deserves a second chance" Djali said, forgiving his abusive and mistreated owner.

"Yay, I'm forgiven as well!" said Frollo cheerily.

"Shut up Frollo" everyone said.

And so the heavens opened, and abeam of carcinogenic light that blinded thousands came forth. Tones of flaming cherubims and other horrific angels appeared, and they escorted Esmeralda to Heaven, where she'd be righteous, pure and 100% virginal forever, boys and girls. The angels shoved their flaming cocks up Frollo's ass, and the portal to hell closed, castrating their dicks. Djali and Hugo sat down, watching the wonderous light of the sunset.

"I hope Poses is as beatiful as everyone says" Djali said, nuzzling his lover.

"It is, my beloved" Hugo said back, and the two kissed.

And so our story ends with the boat making its way to Poses. But unknown to our lovers, an ugly and evil blonde megaslutpresence hides in the bushes.........................................................................................................................................................................MADELLAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

"Just you await, my darling FAGS, you will PAY FOR YOUR SINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she roared evilly, punching her uterus.

To be continued?


End file.
